


Making 'shhh'-ing noise

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Quirks [2]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: #18, Quirks, Werid Quirks, daddy longlegs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#18: Making "shhh"-ing sounds to a crying baby, even if the baby is halfway across the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making 'shhh'-ing noise

#18: Making "shhh"-ing sounds to a crying baby, even if the baby is halfway across the store.

Tagging along with Nova to a random store, now what kind I have no clue. But it was apparently a rundown family shop, which isn't completely popular but was a bit well-known to certain people.

"I'm going over there, you go have your fun." Seeing him head to the arcade room with a bunch of littler kids. Turning around, I saw the store was multi-purposed for almost everyone's liking. When I first saw it, it was super small and I though this would be a simple in and out. When in reality it wasn't that simple, because the inside was actually huge! It was like Harry Potter all over again, damn you wizards and witches.

I started my way down to the comics section, normally I would be in game but somehow the comics section was really huge. It might be even bigger than the gaming section. I saw a lot of older comics back, maybe Captain America's time, hence maybe. It was interesting, but obviously worn down. There were stains here and there.

Looking at my phone, I saw it was at least seven-thirty am.

After maybe five-ish hours, I was sitting on a chair reading books on biology, chemistry, and spiders. Well certain types of spiders. Not even noticing the time, nor anyone around me, I had to stop once because there was a loud shattered of glass. I thought Spider-Man's enemies were here but really it was someone bumping into a wobbly bookshelf and was enough force to make it fall and smash the glass.

I'm pretty sure Hulk would say "Nice smash. Puny but good smash." That was the last time I looked up from my book. I was in chapter eighty-seven, (page three hundred and forty-four, second paragraph, third sentence) when I heard someone's child cry. Without looking up, I made the mistake of making 'shh-ing' sound. That's when Nova gave this weird look until he said "Dude, did you just 'shh' me?"

Looking at him, I was confused until I realized it was one of my many quirks. "Yeah, your smashing the buttons too hard on your console that I could remember the coding to it." I could feel how hot my face was. Ignoring the weird look from Nova I went back on my book and hoping he would play his game louder than I intended.


End file.
